Rude Awakening
by LitNiche
Summary: An AU one shot-Elsa wakes up and ponders the beauty and wonder of Anna who sleeps beside her before a rude interruption. No plot here; pure fluff. Elsanna, not sisters. (Kristoff is Anna's bro instead like in my Fire and Ice story).


A/N: This is set a few days after _Frozen Fever_.

Tumblr(I think?) prompt forwarded by Kirye22 who wanted it to be Elsanna (oh no, you twisted my arm!):  
Person A wakes before Person B and stares lovingly at them, thinking how wonderful the other is and how happy they are, and then Person B rolls over and smacks Person A in the face.

XD I found it amusing. Of course, me being me, I made it fluffy as all get out. Hope you enjoy.

~.~.~ Rude Awakening ~.~. ~

A castle nestled in the proud and beautiful country of Arendelle faded as the lights that danced across the night sky dissipated. It appeared again when the sun greeted the kingdom, including its queen. A small sliver of the sun's rays filtered through her bedroom curtains.

Elsa awoke with a sneeze, startling herself and the snowgie that popped into existence. She sniffed. Apparently she wasn't quite over her cold. The snowgie began to use the bed as its own personal trampoline. Elsa's eyes bulged as she realized that if the snowgie kept bouncing around the bed like it currently was, it would awaken Anna who was fighting off the remnants of her own cold.

Elsa had told Anna not to kiss her when she was sick, but then again, with Anna taking such dutiful care of her, Anna probably would have become sick anyway.

The snowgie bounced a few feet, then a few more, then ten in the air with a grin plastered on its face. Elsa scowled in annoyance before a flick of her wrist sent the little creature on a frosty gust of wind out the door. Let one of her staff find it and herd it to the North Mountain castle. Right now, all she cared about was Anna getting some much needed rest. Another flick of her wrist in the opposite direction closed their bedroom door all but silently. Even still, all the commotion caused Anna to stir in her sleep.

"Shh," Elsa soothed Anna's forehead with a tender kiss. "Stay asleep," she whispered.

Anna's furrowed brow relaxed and a faint smile graced her lips as she murmured something about hating mountain climbing.

Elsa smiled too, and forced herself not to snigger. Anna was entirely too adorable when she slept. Elsa liked to joke that by day, Anna might be royalty, but by night she behaved more like one of the performing contortionists that sometimes visited Arendelle. Of course, Kristoff had made a lewd comment in return once, so she tended to let the joke remain an inside one from then on. She smirked when she remembered the punch Anna had given him for the comment. Anna and her brother were an amusing sight to behold. What need had she for a court jester?

Even now, Anna was twisted in a way that made the corners of the queen's lips twitch in amusement. In all honesty though, Elsa thought Anna was beautiful when she slept. It was an unfiltered sight of her that nobody else was allowed to see—a reminder that Anna was hers, and hers alone.

Elsa rested on a propped elbow as she watched Anna doze. She brushed a wild strand of strawberry blonde hair behind Anna's ear, and soothed each dreaming frown with a kiss on her brow. They could have been like that for hours for all the queen knew. She didn't care. She could practically inhale Anna and she still wouldn't feel as if she'd ever had enough of her. Staring at her for a bit certainly didn't meet her quota.

Ice-blue eyes traced Anna's freckle-dusted cheekbones, the curve of her feminine jaw, up to a pair of petal pink lips. It was all she could do to not kiss them. She touched her own lips at the memory of how warm Anna's were, and how soft. Her thoughts raced across every memory of their lips meeting, and she found herself falling in love with Anna all over again. Anna tended to do that to her. Asleep, or simply matching Elsa's loving smile, or holding her hand—Elsa would find herself lost in a thick fog of love. Everything else became invisible. Nothing else mattered but Anna, right in front of her.

Elsa stretched, leaning closer to Anna. Anna squirmed, apparently disturbed by the bed's movement. A corner of Elsa's lips turned up in a fond smile. This wonderful creature….Anna was so beautif—

 _SMACK!_

"Aaack!" Elsa yelped, and held her cheek. "Anna!" she gaped.

"Hmmmm?" Anna moaned. She rubbed her eyes and smiled. "'Mmrning, Elsa," she mumbled.

"Ow!" Elsa rubbed her cheek.

Anna's eyes flew open. "What? What happened? Are you okay? What's the matter?"

Elsa forced Anna to stop her rambling questions with a forefinger to her lips. "You smacked me in your sleep."

Anna's eyes became saucers. "I whaaaaaaaaaat? Oh Elsa!" her face deflated and she took Elsa into her arms rather forcefully, squeezing her so tightly it hurt.

"Ah! Anna!" Elsa protested.

"Shhh!" Anna smoothed platinum blonde hair. "I'm so so so so so so sorry, love!"

Elsa laughed as best she could squished up against Anna. "It's all right, Anna."

"But I hurt you!" Anna said. "I'm sooooooooooo sorry!"

Elsa rolled them over, and at last planted a kiss on her favorite pair of lips as she pinned the redhead. "I'm fine. It just startled me."

"Well what happened?" Anna frowned. "I was sleeping and the next thing I knew, you were hurt."

Elsa blushed. "I may have been trying to kiss you," she admitted.

One of Anna's brows rose in an eerily familiar fashion, and a smirk appeared on her lips.

Yep. That was definitely Elsa's trademark smirk, but Anna sported it just as well.

"Oh really?" Anna bit her lip before waggling her brows. "Well finish what you start, Elsa."

Elsa chuckled softly, and bent to finally kiss her. She groaned when their lips met, and refused to part from them until they both needed air. "I love you," she smiled when the kiss ended.

Anna brushed a lock of blonde hair behind the queen's ear. "No more attempts to kiss me in my sleep, you," she laughed. "I'm dangerous."

Elsa giggled into Anna's neck. "Oh yes. Very dangerous," she said then bit Anna's neck.

Anna yelped. "Hey!"

Laughing, Elsa said "That's what you get for smacking me!"

They laughed together before Elsa settled on top of Anna, nuzzling into strawberry blonde hair.

"Elsa?" Anna urged her to come back up after a moment.

"Hmm?"

"I love you, too."

Their eyes met so that Elsa could practically feel Anna's love bore through her. "I know," she said, and kissed her again with the intent of never stopping.


End file.
